


Can I Kiss You?

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Language, M/M, Morning After, Romance, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: An unexpected morning after.





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for digthewriter for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Oh, wow, this is..."

"Awkward?" Charlie supplied, cracking a smile at the bloke who was lying in bed with him.

"I was going to say embarrassing." Neville cleared his throat awkwardly.

Neither of them shifted to look at the other, both staring resolutely at the ceiling. Finally Charlie said, "So you remember something then?"

"Uh, well, not really. I mean, I remember most of celebrating Harry and Ginny's engagement at the Leaky... And running into a lot of different people," he added after a moment.

"So maybe we didn't-"

"No," Neville interrupted firmly, shaking his head slightly. "I'm fairly certain we did."

Charlie didn't ask how he knew and Neville was perfectly happy not providing an answer. But Charlie cleared his throat, unsure of what he was supposed to say. "Probably something in the wine then." As soon as the words left his lips, he realised that it probably wasn't a good thing to say.

Neville scowled. "Oh that's just typical," he huffed. There was only one sheet and Charlie had a pretty good hold on it, so instead Neville grabbed his pillow and held it in front of him as he stood. "Of _course_ the wine was the answer. It's not like you and I would have happened otherwise." He stomped across the room to find his boxers, knowing he was baring his ass, but too angry to be embarrassed. "You know some people," he said, struggling into his boxers before turning around, "might-"

He lost all concept of language for a moment when he turned and saw Charlie standing in front of him, the sheet still on the bed. "Might what?" Charlie asked. His red hair was crazier than usual, sticking up in unusual places, and he had crease lines from the pillow on his face, and he looked really, really good naked. Neville's gaze drifted down to Charlie's cock… He was hard.

"Might what?" Neville muttered, completely forgetting what he had been ranting about. He tore his gaze from Charlie's cock and looked up, meeting Charlie's intense gaze. His blue eyes shimmered.

Charlie licked his lips. "You said that some people might..." he trailed off in a leading manner, but Neville had no idea what he was talking about. Yup, Neville was officially lost.

What he did have a very good idea of was that Charlie Weasley was standing in front of him naked and hard and apparently they'd had sex last night, but Neville didn't remember any of it and that was just _wrong_.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked suddenly, and then stepped forward without waiting for an answer.

Charlie made a muffled noise of surprise, but then opened eagerly, apparently not minding Neville's morning breath as he dragged Neville closer. The kiss deepened, and Charlie found himself grabbing at Neville to hold him firmly against him.

"Oh, Merlin," Neville said, pulling away and looking at Charlie, his heart hammering in his chest. "Are we going to do this?"

Charlie looked at him with squinty eyes, then pushed his hips forward and said, "Yeah, I kind of had hopes in that direction." He grinned. "Plus, we did last night. So, technically, this is our second time sleeping together."

Neville didn't answer and he found that he didn't need to because Charlie was kissing him again.


End file.
